Resonance of Shadow's
by Lukashi
Summary: Koibito and Hideo are both two young men who meet from pure coincidence but realise they are a perfect match as partners. How will these two cope being weapon and meister while also putting up with each other? OCxTsubaki, OCxPatty, SoulxBlackStar


**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

"Come on Hideo! Get up! It starts in an hour and I wanna be there early!" a young girls voiced rang out, the young male she was calling sitting up in his bed while rubbing his eyes. "Huh? What time is it...?" he mumbled, turning his head to look at his alarm clock then letting out a frustrated sigh. "Oh my god, why does it have to be ME that takes you? Why can't mum or dad do it?" he complained, pushing himself off his bed and walking over to his wardrobe, pulling it open to get himself dressed.

"They said if you don't take me then you're grounded so you gotta listen! So get your stupid butt up now and take me to the book signing!" she called out, giving his bedroom door a kick before walking downstairs. Hideo grumbled a few annoyed statements as he reached inside the wardrobe, flicking through his clothes before finding his normal everyday outfit. He just settled for his usual plain black t-shirt, a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and his pair of black converse, slipping the trainers on and stretching. "Well, better get this over with. She'll never let me hear the end of it." he said, sighing a little and resigning himself to his fate of his fangirl sister, walking out his room and heading downstairs, getting greeted by his parents and his siblings.

Tokoha, his younger sister was sat at the table with her breakfast. She has long black hair that seemingly shimmered in the light, crystalline blue eyes and a small scar on her left cheek from a while back when she was sparring with Hideo. She also sported a blue v-neck style top, similar to the ones most males wear, a below the knees skirt with black shorts underneath for some privacy and a pair of tights with flat shoes, mainly for if she ever had to start running or fighting. She was quite a sweet girl to other people but if somebody angered her or threatened her family, she was like a miniature force of nature. She had a rather developed body even though she was only 14 but uses this to her advantage as she is able to use Wing Chun and parts of the Jeet Kune Do variation, mainly progressing better with the flexibility of Wing Chun but had very good speed due to her Jeet Kune Do practice with Hideo. "Oh you're finally here! Grab some breakfast and we can go!" she said excitedly as her older brother walked in.

Hideo laughed a little bit and ran a hand through his brown hair, smiling at her a bit tiredly. "Yeah yeah squirt, we'll go when I've eaten. Anybody got a cup of tea for me or have I gotta make one?" he asked, his father looking up from his newspaper with a smirk. "Make it yourself you lazy shit." Hideo's father looked simply like an older version of Hideo, only his brown hair seemed a bit lighter due to some grey hairs from his aging, he also had a pair of seemingly bloodshot red eyes due to a genetic deformity in the family history. It was mainly just males affected by it as the gene issue never seemed to rise in women. Hideo inherited this trait but sees it as something that means he and his dad are special. His body build didn't seem much at first but upon inspection it was obvious he'd trained hard. This was due to his mastery in Muay Thai, pressure point combat, Jujitsu and Aikido. He was fairly tall, standing only four inches taller than Hideo who was actually 5ft10. He wears a white vest top and a pair of black shorts with some sandals, showing his rather carefree and lazy nature.

"Why don't you make me old man Draco?" he challenged, smirking at the male before he got slammed round the face with a pan, launching him across the floor. "You really need to think twice before challenging your father when I'm around ya hear?!" his mother yelled, brandishing her fist at Hideo with a big grin. Hideo's mother was also just simply an older version of his sister Tokoha although this wasn't obvious as she looked almost like she was in her twenties even though she was actually in her fifties, bringing a lot of surprise from people she met. As for her clothing she tends to wear white blouses with crop tops underneath, black shorts with leggings as her own little way of showing that even though she's aged, she can still do things most young people still couldn't do. She also wears a pair of New Rocks that are over the knee with a high heel. This actually doesn't impede her ability to fight either as she has a high level of skill in balance. Her fighting styles are surprising as she utilities the assassin's fist style which compliments her weapon form as she is an assassination type weapon and is a natural born master in drunken boxing.

His brother just snorted and looked over at him with a smug expression. "You're supposed to be strong but mum knocked you the fuck out. You suck man." Toshiro said, laughing at Hideo before getting the same treatment as his mother knocked him into the wall with her trusty pan. "YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT YOU LITTLE ASS!" she yelled, her eye twitching in annoyance. Toshiro groaned a little as he stood up, shaking his head and smoothing out his dyed black hair. His natural hair colour is actually brown like his father but he felt as the black sheep of the family since instead of becoming a dark arms weapon like the others, he inherited the grandfathers ability to become a machine gun, making him completely different to his siblings and parents. Now they were rather accepting of this and were more than willing to support him but due to being a different weapon type, he gets rather depressed about it. It got so bad he began to alter his appearance so he wasn't recognized as part of the family from outsiders. His eye colour is the same as his mothers, having deep blue eyes but he wears brown colored contacts to hide that fact. He's also not built very well as he doesn't see the point in training his body since he simply fires off wavelength bullets when a weapon.

"Jesus... hitting me because i'm the only gun in the family huh?" he asked, grimacing as he looked a this mother who was immediately looking hurt from his words. "Forget it. I'm going out..." he mumbled, getting up and throwing a coat on before exiting the building. "He really needs to stop thinking we're gonna hate him for being different. Hell he becomes a useful weapon, he just needs to find the right meister." Hideo explained, humming a little as he walked over to the kettle and flicked it on, waiting patiently for the water to boil while watching his little sister get excited over meeting the author she liked. He smiled at her, the kettle now steaming so he poured out his tea, relaxing. "Well, once I've had this we can go. Grab your things because I'll only be a minute."

 **Same time around seven blocks away**

"Shit shit shit where where is it?!" a male called out as he scurried around his room, flinging clothes out of his drawers and his wardrobe as he looked for his book signing kit. It was in a bag somewhere in his room but once again, being the rather lazy male he is for cleanliness, he'd lost it. It took a few minutes but he eventually found it, sighing in relief as he double checked everything was in it. "Alright, got my fountain pen, couple of pictures, about fifty limited edition copies... yeah that's everything. Better stop at the cafe to get something to eat first though." he muttered, knowing he'd even forgotten to buy himself some cereal the other day so he would go hungry if he didn't hurry.

The male was called Koibito Hana, he was a very popular author in Death City due to the romance novels he'd been writing for some time. Women seemed to love them and even a few men used some tips he put in there to help woo their partners, although they would never admit it. He slipped on his black puma trainers and admired himself for a moment in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable. It was an informal book signing so he didn't feel the need to wear a suit, settling instead for his black denim jeans, a dark blue undershirt with a golden dragon emblazoned on the front with a red leather jacket with spiked studs on the shoulders covering it. "Yeah, I look good. Alright, better run!" He then rushed out his front door, grabbing his keys and locking it behind him as he pelted full speed down the street to Deathbucks Cafe.

After a few minutes he got inside, thanking every god there was that there wasn't a queue and walked up to the counter, grabbing a bacon roll and handing his cash over, waiting for his change. "So Koibito, I heard you got your book signing today. You sure you can handle your first book signing? I mean you've never done one before and you're shite with crowds soooo" the man behind the counter said, Koibito groaning a little from the males teasing. "I'll be fine. All I gotta do is sign a couple books and pictures, maybe answer a few questions then I'll be done. It shouldn't take more than two hours anyway." he said with a grin, getting ready to leave until he had a thermos of tea shoved into his hand.

"You might have a bit of a busier day than you think. Take that, it's on the house. Just make sure you pop in later and give my little brother a book if you have any left." the man said, Koibito smiling and thanking him before running out to the book store. He mad it there quite quickly, only taking about ten minutes to reach it and slipped in though a back entrance, sighing in relief as somebody told him that everything was already set up. "Awesome, makes it a bit easier. How long till we open up?" he asked, a woman waving him over and pointing to a clock. "We got about five minutes before you have to go take a seat. Better eat while you got the chance." He did as told, eating his bacon roll rather quickly and after the five minutes had passed he was shown into the room where he was to be signing his books, taking a seat at the table.

It didn't take long for the book store to fill, people flocking in to come and have him sign the book and take pictures with him. He was rather enjoying himself as well, many people asking him different questions such as where he got the inspiration for his book, what he wanted to do in the future but it got very awkward when somebody recognized him from somewhere else. "Hey, I know you from the DWMA! You're that meister who's weapon quit on him!" the person called out, everybody turning to stare at Koibito in shock while said man sat in his chair shaking, wishing he could just walk out now.

"Hey hey, dont ya think that's wrong to give out personal info like that ya asshole?" a male called out, Koibito watching as the man walked over to him while staring at the person who had recognized him. The man walked over, the information leaker quickly leaving after he'd been given a glare by the young girl that was with Koibito's defender. "Sorry about that, some people are assholes." he said, grinning at Koibito who smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, thanks for that... didn't think anybody would remember that incident.." he said sadly, the man shaking his head. "Meh, just ignore them. Names Hideo Yagami. This here is my lil sis Tokoha. She's the one wanting ya signature." he said, pointing at her with his thumb. Tokoha was blushing furiously at Hideo's blunt little statement and slapped his back for it, shuffling over to Koibito shyly.

"H-hello... c-can you sign this pl-please?" she asked, handing over a book which Hideo shook his head at. "Nope. Can't sign that one. You my dear need a better book. Since your brother was so nice to defend me the way he did, you get one of my limited edition ones. Let me just go get it form the back." he said, standing up and heading into the back room while Tokoha looked confused. "Limited edition? But there isn't any limited edition ones made..." she mumbled, scratching her head in thought. She was brought out of her thoughts though when he came back and handed her a book that looked like it had been kept in pristine condition, still in a plastic casing and everything.

"You never did any limited edition... what's this one really?" she asked, honestly curious and her jaw dropped at his next statement. "This? This was the first copy I ever made. This is my original book. This actually has chapters that were removed by the company to make it shorter. I'd say you have about... ten extra chapters in that one. I hope you enjoy it." Koibito said with a smile, signing the inside of the book for her while she stood there with her jaw hanging wide open. He handed the book over to her again after he'd signed it before freezing as a woman's screams echoed outside, Koibito shooting up out of his seat and running outside, followed by Tokoha and Hideo.

Upon exiting the building they were greeted to the sight of a kishin moving close to a woman who looked to have a broken leg, making it basically impossible for her to escape. "HELP!" she screamed, a few people too scared to move close until Koibito growled "Fuck it." and jumped in front of her, settling into a basic Krav Maga stance and stared at the kishin. "Lady. Try and move away a little, I'll hold it off until a weapon and meister get here. I don't think I can kill this thing without something." he said, the woman nodding fearfully and tried to shimmy backwards before getting helped by Tokoha as Hideo took position next to Koibito, settling into a Jeet Kune Do stance.

"I'll help. I can fight pretty damn well. Let's kick it's ass." Hideo said with an animalistic grin, rushing forwards and began striking at the kishin who moved quickly to dodge his attacks, Koibito following up by moving to the Kishin's side and aimed to hit it with a few punches, grimacing as it dodge and hit him in the stomach with an enlarged fist, knocking the wind out of him and launching him a few feet away. "Shit!" Hideo cursed, dropping low to duck under a punch and swung his leg out, knocking the kishin off it's feet and spun round, dropping onto it's chest with his elbow. The kishin cried out in pain and swung it's fist, catching him in the jaw and launching him into a building through a window.

"Hideo!" Koibito shouted, gritting his teeth and growling a little at the kishin. "I need a weapon! Any weapon will do!" he called out, a few people looking nervous until Hideo came out of the building's broken window, smirking. "Any weapon will do huh? Alright, hold your arm out." he said, Koibito doing so and Hideo gripped his hand, Koibito shutting his eyes and focusing on the other males wavelength before grinning widely. "Oh you're perfect. Let's go." he said, Hideo glowing white and transforming.

In Koibito's hand there was now a white kunai with a red zigzag pattern along the blade and hilt along with a blue string made from his own soul wavelength, allowing him to use the kunai as both ranged and melee. "Alright, lets go!" Koibito said, holding Hideo tightly and running forwards, gripping the wavelength string and he swung hard, the kunai slashing across the kishin's face, making it cry out in agony and it went to lash out, Koibito tugging the string so the kunai flew back to him and he caught it in his hand. He held it in a reverse grip and held it up, blocking the strike from the kishin's large fist and retaliating with a kick to the stomach then spun, slashing it across the chest and brought it up to try and slit it's throat but missed as it stepped back, snarling at him and diving at him.

He wasn't fast enough to dodge so it slammed into him full force and went to bite at his face but he managed to throw it off himself, rolling backwards and onto his feet while preparing to strike again. "We better end this fast before anyone gets hurt. Any ideas Hideo?" he asked, Hideo frowning in thought before grinning. "Yeah. Get up close and be ready to go for it's chest. Also you'll have to let go of me for about two seconds. When I say 'now', let go and i'll give you an opening." he replied, Koibito nodding and rushing close to the kishin, blocking a couple of hits from the enemy until Hideo yelled "NOW!", letting go of the kunai and Hideo quickly transformed back to human, lashing out with two kicks to the kishin's face which made it stumble back and just as he transformed back, Koibito caught him mid fall, griping him tightly and spun round, slamming the blade into the kishin's chest twice before jumping up and kneeing it in the face, spinning the blade around by the ring of the handle then rammed it upwards into the base of the kishin's skull, watching as it died.

"Heh, you're a damn good weapon to use. Might have to stick with you." he said with a grin, Hideo switching back to his human form and grabbing the soul the kishin left when it died. "So, you wanna be partners? That's fine with me." he said, smiling as he ate the soul.

 **AAAAAND DONE! Alright everyone, as you can tell this fic is based around the two OC's Koibito and Hideo. I hope you all will enjoy this fic with each coming chapter :)**


End file.
